


Not what she wanted

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Missing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Jennifer was never the adventurer type.





	Not what she wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não o que ela queria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376709) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Jennifer was never the adventurer type. The biggest risk she ever took in her life was going to Atlantis, which, granted, was one huge risk with the mortality rate of the expedition.

Still, she didn’t want to visit other worlds or fight to protect other people. She was a doctor, she wanted to save people’s lives by healing them, not by killing others. Running for her life was the opposite of how she had expected to spend her day, and even now, in the relative safety of Atlantis, she still couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that spread through her.

She couldn’t sleep, even after all that happened. She was exhausted, so she had assumed she would fall asleep as soon as she was back in her room. A complete physical, dinner, and shower later, she laid down on her bed, but after a couple hours, sleep still eluded her.

For lack of a better alternative, she gave up on attempting to sleep and went to grab some tea. She would have preferred coffee considering how tired she was, but she knew she had to at least try to get some sleep later.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Teyla asked, carrying a mug of tea on her hands.

Jennifer hadn’t noticed her until she had spoken, too lost in her own thoughts. “Please, I could use some company.”

Teyla sat in front of her. “I assumed you would sleep after we came back, you seemed tired.”

“I was, I am. But I couldn’t sleep.”

“Too much on your mind?”

Jennifer sighed. “It’s like I’m not entirely convinced I’m safe.”

“I understand how you feel, but this too will pass.”

“I know, but there’s a part of me that still won’t believe it.”

Teyla placed her hand over Jennifer’s. “Do you want me to stay with you until you feel better?”

Jennifer smiled. “Yes, I would like that.”


End file.
